Tony and Ziva's Song
by Lynn DiNozzo
Summary: Tony and Ziva dance to a familiar song on their wedding day. Tiva fluff. For Jessica. - "Pulling Ziva even closer to his chest, it allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance, completely oblivious to anyone around them—like they were lost in their own world."


_A/N: This had to be re-uploaded due to some copyright issues with the lyrics, but it is now back up and lyric-free. For those of you who are reading this for the first time, Tony and Ziva are dancing to the song "I'm Glad There is You" by Julie London that was played in the bar when Tony and Ziva were dancing in the episode "Berlin."_

* * *

Tony proudly watched Ziva go from table to table, thanking relatives for coming. In the dimly lit ballroom that was underneath a crystal chandelier, its light bounced off of any metal surface that it could find, making the atmosphere just that much more beautiful and relaxing.

Her dress was a simple satin ball gown with a lace trim that accented a modest neckline and long lace sleeves which her olive-colored skin showed through beautifully and Tony swore she was the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. Even though Ziva had said he was biased, Tony was sure that any man would agree.

He admired her hair that was left down –the way he loved it –in beautiful waves and intertwined in a few of the waves were small white daisies. He never knew until they had begun planning their wedding of just how much Ziva loved the simple beauties of the world and Tony was so excited to spend the rest of his life with her and to be able to learn new things about her every day.

As he stood watching his wife, a few forgotten relatives came up and congratulated him. With a huge smile on his face, Tony stood there in his sharp tux, fully on cloud nine with the reality of what had happened just a couple of hours ago beginning to sink in.

Hearing a familiar song beginning to be played, he went over to his wife who was talking to the family at the last table. Coming up behind her, he smiled to people talking happily with Ziva and with them giving him a knowing glance, he took her hand and swept her off to the dance floor. The bewildered look on Ziva's face from the surprise soon turned back to the glow and smile she had been wearing all day.

As he pulled her into his arms, he looked deeply into her soft, brown eyes with a very tender and loving gaze. "They're playing our song, sweet cheeks." Ziva eased herself into Tony's strong arms as the song began to play and Tony lead them in a simple waltz.

Pulling Ziva even closer to his chest, it allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance, completely oblivious to anyone around them—like they were lost in their own world.

As the song kept playing, Ziva flashed back to their time in Berlin where this song had been playing as they shared their first dance. It was also where Ziva realized just how much she cared for her partner.

While the two danced in perfect unison, Tony kept a strong, yet gentle grip on the woman whom he knew was his soul mate.

With their bodies molded together perfectly, they could feel each other's hearts beating—a soft but sure reassurance that this was really happening, not some far-fetched dream that both Tony and Ziva had dreamt many times before, but they both knew this wouldn't be taken away cruelly in a split second from a cell phone waking them and for that, the couple would always be grateful.

Ziva gently let her head fall softly against Tony's cheek where they could both feel each other's breath tickling their hair. Leaning and relaxing into Tony's hand that was supporting her back, she looked into his soothing green eyes.

They had often found that it was so easy to get lost into each other's gazes—like a window into each other's souls.

As the final note of the song was played, Tony leaned his forehead against Ziva's and whispered, "I'm glad there is you."

Letting a single tear run down her cheek, she smiled softly and whispered back. "No, it is I who am glad that there is you. I love you so much, Tony."

"Oh Ziva," he smiled with pure love. "You'll never know how much I love you."

Leaning in for a soft kiss, Ziva could feel Tony wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a strong embrace.

Relaxing into it, she knew that today was the beginning of their forever.


End file.
